Barbie: Spy Squad/Credits
Executive Producers *Julia Pistor *David Voss Produced By *Margaret M. Dean *Shareena Carlson Score By *Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl Art Supervision By *Renata Marchand Production Design By *Patricia Atchison Written By *Marsha Griffin *Kacey Arnold Supervising Director *Michael Goguen Edited By *Colin Adams Directed By *Conrad Helten Starring the Voices Of: *Barbie: Erica Lindbeck *Renee: Stephanie Sheh *Teresa: Voice Artists#Jenny PellicerJenny Pellicer *Chelsea: Alyssya Swales *Mila: Elizabeth Irving *Agent Dunbar/Announcer/Head Chef: Brian Dobson *Patricia: Rebecca Husain *Aunt Zoe: Cathy Weseluck *Lazlo: Ian Hanlin *Percy: Jonathon Holmes *Violet/Alarm: Kathleen Barr Voice Casting and Recording Services *Vida Spark Productions Inc.; Richmond, British Columbia Voice Directors *Terry Klassen *Collette Sunderman Voice Casting Production Managers *Shelley Taylor *Tanya K. Taylor Story Supervisor *Kristopher Fogel Associate Producer *Peter Escarcega Production Coordinators *Rhobyn Dejesus *Teale Sperling Executive in Charge of Production for Mattel Playground Productions *Christine Chang Production Executive for Mattel Playground Productions *Michelle Cgan Post Production Manager *Sonia Meza-Leon Post Production Associate *David Gordon Post Production Coordinator *Brittney Sherman Animation Production By *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producer *Kim Dent Wilder Supervising Producer *Kylie Ellis Producer *Lilian Bravo Art Directors *Pamela Prostarr *Christopher Souza VP Creative Technology *Steven Elford CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Production Manager *Eimear Kelly Production Coordinators *Shauna Lee *Aline Ngo Production Assistant *Crystal Wan Designers *Nicole Garber *Byron Leboe *Jesse Schilperoort *Madisn Tuff Creative Services Director *Michael Douglas Storyboard Artists *Lincoln Adams *Kelli Bort *Karen Garry *Mark Sonntag *Alex York Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Environment Modeler *Ernie Wong Lead Character Modeler *Levi Harrison Character Modelers *Woong Park *John Silander Set Modelers *Kelsey Homann *Greg Kolodzian *Kay Wang Surfacing Supervisor *Travis Guthrie Lead Surfacing Artist *Karl Buckley Surfacing Artists *Carol Cheng *Seanna Evans *Robert Hansen *David Kim *Qiang Lilia Liao *Lea Young Principal Creature Facial TD *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TD *Sukwon Shin Jr. Creature Facial TD *Jonathan Dick Creature TD Supervisor *Eddie Li Creature TDs *Jessica Bzonek *Jimmy Chang Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Senior Creature FX TD *Joanne Thiel Creature FX TD *Trudy Truong Pre-Visualization Director *Jiri Licenik Lead Pre-Visualization Artist *Patrick Nash Senior Pre-Visualization Artists *Andrew Parnell *Noel Peters Pre-Visualization Artists *Scarly Abreu Medina *Karen Garry *Damian Goeres Pre-Visualization & Layout Supervisor *David Pereira Lead Shot Set Up Artist *Jessica Giang Shot Set Up Artists *Christopher Hooper *Danielle Ryan Animation Director *Michelle Hapke Animation Supervisor *Brandon Tinney Lead Animators *Kenneth Chen *Eddie Shu *Shannon Tieu *Grant Wilson Senior Animators Doug Calvert *Manjoe Chan *Boon Kwen *Vivek Patnaik Animators *Thomas Anderson *Claudia Bic *Paul Brendan Brown *David Browning *Jason Campbell *Michael Crumback *Joaquin Esquivel *Brittany Felberg *Anna Gopin *Karrina Hooper *Anibis Lockward *Lianna Murdoch *Ricard Torres *Jane Wang *Scott Wiser Shot Finaling & Crowds Lead *Patrick Johns Shot Finaling & Crowds Artists *Levi Harrison *Sheena Nickel Production Editors *Chris Avery *Casandra Simonds *Jonathan Williams Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Michelle Buch Lead Lighting Artist *Sarah Miyashita Lead Compositing Artist *Phannya Ren Lighting & Compositing Artists *Megan Capling *Diego Duarte *Felicity Guan *Amy Le *Supreeti Mann *Benjamin Okeynan *Ryan Ott *Edwin Poon *Seok Yoon (Tim) Seo *Tony Tsai FX Supervisor *Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Artist *Brendon Marklinger Senior FX Artist *Christine Thompson Studio Creature Supervisor *Brian Van Zanden Senior Pipeline TDs *Wakako Makari *Tan Meng Yue *Craig Newman Pipeline TD *Jonghwan Hwang Principal Lighting/Shading TDs *Vladimir Monachov *Alex Segal Render Wrangler *Kgor Freitas Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Songs "All We Got" *Written by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Produced by Gabriel Mann and Niv Toar *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody "Champions" *Written by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Produced by Gabriel Mann and Niv Toar *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody "Silver Lining" *Written by Jordyn Kane, Jason Rabinowitz, Mansa Wakili, Colton Fisher, James Katalbas, Jaron Lamot, and Kelli Wakili *Performed by Jordyn Kane *Produced by The Math Club "Strength in Numbers" *Written by Jordyn Kane, Jason Rabinowitz, Mansa Wakili, Colton Fisher, James Katalbas, Jaron Lamot, and Kelli Wakili *Performed by Fiora Cutler, Tarra Layne, and Kelli Wakili *Produced by The Math Club Music Supervision By *Format Entertainment Audio Post Production *Advantage Post Sound Services Sound Designer *Robert Duran Dialogue Editor *Robbi Smith Foley Artist *Craig Ng Foley Mixer *Shaun Cunningham Digital Audio Transfer *Gabe Gelbrecht *Rob Pratt Re-Recording Mixers *Ray Leonard *Patrick Spain Dolby Digital Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Studio Vancouver *Koko Productions Inc; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer Vancouver *Wes Swales Recording Studio Los Angeles *Salami Studios; North Hollywood, California Mattel Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Martha Artis *Lena Badalian *Rosie Bicciche *Ronnie Callan *Patricia Chan *Suim Chung *Nicole Corse *Kim Culmone *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Steve Fireman *Brian Fitzharris *Hannah Foley *Jill Folk *Todd Gionet *Erica Green *Tanis Gustafson *Kevin Harmon *Peter Helenek *Chandra Hicks *Lily Kazarians *Jordan Kilpin *Diane Kondo *Suzana Lakatos *Eric Lau *Samantha Lavino *Pit Lee *Simon Lee *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos (credited as Agretina Olmos) *Kislap Ongchangco *Chloe Pan *Sarah Pata *Julia Phelps *Maria Ramirez *Paul Richards *Juan J Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Michael Sawina *Patty Serafin *Nicole Shamash *Sazabi Shum *Jade Simmons *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Pedram Vaghefinaza *Sharon Woloszyk *Tiffany Yao *Eri Yoshida *Jim Zielinski Mattel Brand Consultants *Nathan Baynard *Patricia Bojorquez *Amy Braun *Iyan Bruce *Jennifer Contant *Kristina Duncan *Kacie Hooten *Tanya Mann *Tania Missad *Lori Pantel *Rachel Rasser *Matt Repicky *Michael Shore *Emily Williams Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Kevin Farr *Evelyn Mazzocco With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Barbie: Spy Squad Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2016 Mattel "This is our story, what's yours?" -Barbie Rainmaker Mattel Playground Productions Category:Barbie: Spy Squad Category:Credits